The sex symbol caché
by yaone-kami
Summary: Et si Harry découvrait une information très importante concernant son professeur détésté... Joyeux anniversaire Hana...


_**Joyeux anniversaire Hana...**_

**_Et merci à Yuri et Alex de m'avoir servi de bétas..._**

**_Gros bisous_**

**_Voiçi le couple préféré de ma béta 1...encore joyeux anniv..._**

__

_**THE SEX SYMBOL CACHE…**_

Le jour ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, et comme toutes les nuits depuis le début de sa 7ème année, Harry se trouvait en haut d'une des multiples tours du château, son regard passant des étoiles au terrain de Quidditch en passant par la lune pleine et la forêt interdite.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans son dortoir, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un homme sortir d'entre les arbres et se diriger vers le château. La personne, car il ne faisait aucun doute à Harry qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être, si ce n'est humain, en ayant l'apparence, avait le visage caché sous le capuchon de sa cape aussi noire qu'une nuit sans astres.

N'importe quel autre élève serait allé voir le surveillant pour prévenir cette intrusion, mais Harry, en bon petit Gryffondor, décida d'aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il se passait.

Il suivit l'ombre jusque dans les cachots au niveau des appartements des Serpentards. L'ombre s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un jeune garçon androgyne aux cheveux longs châtain clair et aux yeux améthystes.

_« - Bonsoir Duo._

_- Bonsoir Séverus, la chasse a été bonne ce soir ?_

_- Pas vraiment. La forêt interdite recèle de moins en moins de créatures pouvant m'être utiles._

_- Séverus Séverus, mon ami, pourquoi vous cantonnez-vous à cette forêt alors que le monde Moldu recèle de trésor ? Ah moins que vous ne craigniez de vous faire prendre par les chasseurs ?_

_- Je ne crains pas les chasseurs, mais je crains le ministre actuel de la magie, Dumbledor a réussi à le convaincre de me garder pour le moment, et si je me fais prendre, il risque de se faire destituer de son poste de directeur._

_- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous à ce directeur. De mon temps ils étaient plus jeunes, plus beaux et surtout plus dynamiques… Je me souviens encore de ce bon vieux directeur Yui… hum hum… enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que votre place n'est certainement pas dans ce château, entourait d'une bande de gamins dégénérés._

_- Je resterais à Poudlard tant que la guerre sera en cours. Ils ont besoin de moi, tout comme ils ont besoin de vous…_

_- Et ça te fait rire je suppose !? Pff, se retrouver enfermer dans un tableau afin de protéger une vulgaire école alors que mon âme était tranquillement en train de se reposer dans les bras d'un bel apollon !!! Snif, si je pouvais j'en pleurerais presque…_

_- J'aime beaucoup votre utilisation du "presque" Duo ! Bon, vous me laissez passer maintenant, il faut que j'aille boire ma ''super'' potion si je ne veux pas attaquer un de ses stupides Gryffondors demain matin._

_- Mais bien sûr mon cher, il vous suffisait de me le demander. "Bon appétit'' mon ami, et bonne fin de nuit, quoique vu l'heure je vous souhaite plutôt une bonne journée. »_

Le tableau bascula alors et Harry eu juste le temps de voir son maître des potions retirait sa cape en dévoilant un corps bien musclé et assez agréable à regarder avant que la porte ne se referme.

-----

_« - Je vous jure les gars, non seulement Snapes est un vampire mais en plus sous ces robes c'est un vrai sex-symbol. Et en plus il discute avec un tableau, ou plutôt avec un gars super mignon représentait sur le tableau._

_- Ecoute Harry, non seulement tout le monde peut parler avec les personnages des tableaux puisque se sont des tableaux vivants. Mais en plus ce n'est pas parce qu'il parlait d'attaquer des élèves qu'il est forcément un vampire. Et puis si ça se trouve, tu as mal interprété ces propos._

_- Hermione à raison Harry. Et puis surtout, si tu pouvais éviter de mettre Snapes et sex-symbol dans la même phrase ça m'arrangerait._

_- Ron Ron Ron, mon ami, je te jure que tu ne dirais pas cela si tu l'avais vu._

_- Alors pour commencer, qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler comme ça. Et ensuite, je te rappelle quand même, vu que tu as l'air de l'oublier, que contrairement à toi, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !!!_

_- Information très importante Mr Weasley, j'en conçois, mais si vous pouviez attendre la fin de mon cours de potion pour déballer votre vie sexuel ainsi que celle de votre ami, cela m'arrangerai beaucoup…_

_- …_

_- Ah oui, j'oublié, 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour bavardage incessant et propos obscènes dans mon cours._

_- … »_

Les Serpentards aux grands complets étaient tournés vers le trio et se fendaient magistralement la poire alors que les Gryffondors hésitaient entre céder à leur fou rire ou se mettre à pleurer pour avoir de nouveau perdu 100 points, se retrouvant par la même derrière les serpents pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

Finalement, ce fut le professeur Snapes lui-même qui mit fin à cette hésitation. _« - Surtout, n'allez pas en prendre l'habitude, mais vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel l'interruption de Mr Weasley vous a mis, je préfère vous laisser partir plutôt que de risquer de provoquer un accident. »_

-----

Le trio se trouvait dans leur salle commune, les garçons jouaient une partie d'échec pendant qu'Hermione révisait, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses cours de la journée.

Harry était, comme toujours, en train de perdre contre son meilleur ami lorsque qu'Hermione les interrompit.

_« - J'ai peut être une idée._

_- Heu, une idée pour quoi exactement 'Mione ?_

_- Pour vérifier si Snapes est réellement un vampire._

_- Attend là, je croyais que tu ne me croyais pas ?_

_- Ouais bà on va dire qu'à cause de toi j'me pose des questions. Et puis vous avez remarqué que Snapes ne mange rien lors des repas ?_

_- C'est vrai, il ne fait que boire un ou deux verres de jus de citrouille avant de partir 10 minutes plus tard de la grande Salle…Donc tu es d'accord avec moi, Snapes est un vampire super canon et donc j'ai mes chances avec lui…_

_- Hurk… S'il te plait 'Ry, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas employer certain mot dans la même phrase que ''Snapes''. C'est vrai quoi, surtout qu'en plus tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur ce bâtard graisseux._

_- L'appel pas comme ça !_

_- Comment comme ça ? Bâtard ? Ou graisseux ?_

_- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Ok il n'est pas toujours gentil mais j'suis sûr qu'il a un bon fond !_

_- Un bon fond, laisse moi rire ! On parle d'un mec qui nous a insulté et rabaissé depuis 7 ans. Alors je pense que oui, c'est un vrai connard !_

_- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Vous vous calmez, et tout de suite. Ron, si Harry fantasme sur Snapes, il faut qu'on l'accepte, même si on ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Quand à toi Harry comprend nous aussi, on l'a toujours détesté et il nous l'a toujours bien rendu et depuis ce matin tu nous parle de lui comme s'il était la 6__ème__ merveille du monde._

_- Bà il l'est peut être…_

_- Par merlin Harry est-ce que tu te rends compte de comment tu parles de lui ?_

_- Je sais 'Mione mais j'y peux rien. J'n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me protège de tout…_

_- Par tous les sorciers, je sais ce que tu as !_

_- …_

_- Heu 'Mione, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu vas pas péter un câble toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Nan parce qu'il y a déjà Harry qui déconne si tu t'y mets aussi…_

_- Je ne déconne pas !!!_

_- Oh si._

_- Non, il ne déconne pas, il est juste sous le charme._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Bon sang mais vous n'aviezt donc jamais retenu vos cours de DCFM, on a étudié les vampires pendant deux semaines il y a un an._

_- Ouais, mais ça remonte 'Mione._

_- Ok. Les vampires qui vivent parmis les humains dissimulent une grande partie d'eux même. Je ne parle pas seulement de leurs dents aiguisées et prêtes à mordre mais aussi ce qui fait que l'on ne résiste jamais à un vampire qui nous prend pour cible : leur charme naturel._

_- Hermione, là tu débloques vraiment, Snapes n'a aucun charme._

_- Humm, j'suis pas du tout d'accord._

_- Ce que Harry essaie de te dire avec ses étoiles plein les yeux c'est que les vampires possèdent tous un charme que l'on peut dire naturel, en gros ça agit comme un attractif, les gens qui le voit sous son véritable jour ne désire plus qu'une chose, lui appartenir._

_- Berk… donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que Harry est sous le charme de ce serpentard de prof._

_- Oui, et il va falloir faire quelque chose très vite avant que Harry ne se jette sur lui pour lui demander de le mordre et de le tuer. »_

-----

Les trois adolescents de 17 ans se trouvaient à présent devant la peinture menant aux appartements du maître des potions et étaient par là même bien embêtés.

_« - Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut que l'on parlent au professeur Snapes de toute urgence !_

_- Ouais, c'est possible, mais moi j'ai aucune envie de vous laisser passer._

_- Heu, excusez-moi, Duo c'est bien ça ?_

_- Mm_

_- Voilà, en fait mon ami ici présent a vu la véritable apparence du professeur et depuis ne pense qu'a lui. Vous comprenez qu'il est très important qu'il le rencontre et qu'il lui parle avant qu'Harry ne fasse une connerie._

_- Harry, comme dans Harry Potter?_

_- Oui. Donc vous comprenez qu'on ne puisse pas laisser faire ça, il faut nous aider et nous laisser parler avec le prof._

_- Mouais, il faudrait si on ne veut pas qu'il ne se tue. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça me rapportera à moi ?_

_- QUOI ? Mais vous vous foutez de nous. On vous dit qu'il est tombé sous le charme vampirique et que donc il va se laisser mourir s'il…_

_- Comment ça je vais me laisser mourir ?_

_- Jeune homme, si vous suiviez plus attentivement vos cours vous seriez que quelqu'un qui tombe sous le charme vampirique meurt dans tous les cas. Soit il est tué par le vampire soit il se laisse mourir car il n'a pas obtenu l'attention du vampire en question. Or vous me semblez aller très bien alors je ne vois pas trop ce que vous faite devant moi depuis un quart d'heure._

_- …_

_- Mais, on ne sait pas encore pour combien de temps il en a. Vous imaginez si vous nous laissez partir et que cette nuit Harry meurt ?_

_- Franchement, j'en ai absolument rien à faire !!!_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir avant de vous faire encore enlever des points. »_

Les trois personnes devant le tableau étaient plus que furieuses alors que le personnage du tableau, lui, était tranquillement en train de démêler ses longs cheveux.

Harry, ayant bien compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de ce Duo décida de faire demi-tour. Il fit signe à ses amis et commença à remonter les escaliers des cachots mais au détour d'un couloir, fonça tête la première dans une personne totalement encapuchonné de noir. Ron et Hermione qui suivaient Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils le virent affalé de tout son long sur le corps de… Leur rire cessa dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de l'identité de la personne.

_« - Non pas que vous êtes particulièrement lourd Mr Potter mais je ne souhaite pas rester dans cette position plus que dégradante alors si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, dégageait de sur moi et relevez-vous._

_Bien, maintenant suivez moi tout les trois, direction le bureau du directeur et croyait moi ce ne sont pas que quelques points et quelques retenues dont vous allez écoper ce coût-ci, vous allez regretter de traîner dans les couloirs à trois heure et demi du matin._

_- Vous ne ferez pas ça monsieur._

_- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne vous mènerai pas chez le directeur Melle Granger ?_

_- Parce que vous ne souhaiteriez pas qu'il soit au courant de votre petit secret professeur !_

_- Et de quel secret parlez-vous Mr Weasley ?_

_- Oh, simplement du fait que vous êtes un vampire !_

_- Ca mon cher, ce n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle. Le directeur ainsi que les autres professeurs et même les membres du conseil d'établissement sont au courant de ce fait. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir où vous avez encore été fouiner comme les misérables Gryffondors que vous êtes pour obtenir un tel renseignement._

_- Je… je vous ai vu ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je…je…_

_- Ce que Harry essaie de vous dire c'est qu'il vous a vu la nuit dernière et que c'est pour vous parler que nous sommes descendus dans les cachots._

_- C'est impossible !_

_- C'est la vérité._

_- Ecoutez Mr Potter, si vous m'aviez vraiment vu alors vous seriez en ce moment même en train de trembler et de me supplier de vous tuer. »_

Harry se rapprocha du maître des potions. Une fois collé à lui, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de dire : _« S'il vous plait Séverus, ne me laissez pas comme ça ! »_

-----

Le trio infernal de Gryffondor ainsi que le sombre maître des potions se trouvaient à présent en face du directeur de cette prestigieuse école.

_« - Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème Séverus._

_- Comment ça vous ne voyez pas Albus ? Ce gamin, ce gosse, ce Gryffondor, en gros Potter, m'a vu sous ma véritable forme et n'a pas l'intention de se tuer mais par contre me dit de… Rraa, je ne peux même pas le redire…bref, comment faire pour qu'il redevienne le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était ???_

_- Malheureusement Séverus, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour qu'il reprenne conscience et vous le connaissez._

_- Il en est or de question !!!_

_- Question de quoi ?_

_- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Potter, vous en avez fait assez comme ça jusqu'ici._

_- Mais…mais…snif_

_- Et ba nous voilà bien, il se met à pleurer maintenant !_

_- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je face d'autre Séverus, je t'aime et toi tu me détestes et tu me repousses…_

_- TU QUOI ???_

_- PARDON ???_

_- … Albus ne souriez pas ainsi on dirait un vieux pervers, quand à vous Mr Potter, les soit disant ''sentiments'' que vous éprouvez pour moi sont factices, ils sont simplement dûs à l'attraction vampirique et…_

_- C'est faux. Je… Ca fait longtemps que je ressens quelque chose pour vous professeur, sauf que je ne savais pas encore le nommer, c'est bien plus fort que ce que j'ai jamais ressenti avec les autres, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé de coucher avec eux, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi je n'espérais qu'une chose, TOI !!! Alors ne me dites pas que mes sentiments sont factices parce que tu ne me connais pas et que…que…et que moi…je t'aime moi !!! »_

Le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, celui qui est censé battre Voldemord, venait de fondre en larme dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. Et chose étonnante, cela ne plût pas du tout au sombre, austère et horrible maître des potions qui l'arracha des bras réconfortant du couple de Griffon pour le prendre dans les siens.

_« - Et bà me voilà bien, condamnais pour l'éternité avec Harry Potter, future vainqueur du plus grand lord noir de tout les temps, comme calice._

Il jeta un œil au jeune homme dans ses bras puis haussa les épaules.

_Pourquoi pas après tout !_

_- Dites-vous bien Séverus, pour qu'un humain réagisse de la sorte au charme vampirique, ça ne peut signifier que deux choses, c'est que les deux personnes sont de véritables âmes sœurs et qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour sans barrière et véritable. En parlant de ça Séverus, je vous avais bien dit que cacher l'affection que vous aviez pour lui derrière des insultes et de la mauvaise humeur ne changerait rien au final._

_- Certes, comme toujours vous aviez raison Albus…_

_- Ca fait plaisir à entendre ce genre de chose, quelqu'un veux un bonbon au citron ? Harry ?_

_- Vi, merci. Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ?_

_- Aimer est un mot que nous autres, vampires, ne connaissons pas. Disons seulement que je t'apprécie bien plus que toutes les autres personnes…_

_- Bof, votre déclaration d'amour est à revoir mon cher Séverus._

_- Duo, mon ami, que faites-vous dans cette peinture ?_

_- Oh moi Albus, je me promène, je passe le temps, je regarde mon p'tit vampire devenir grand et prendre un calice…hummm, que c'est émouvant… et je viens aussi accessoirement vous prévenir que Voldemord attaque le château en ce moment même…_

_- QUOI !!! »_

_**FIN**_

_**Pitié, ne me tue pas…lol**_


End file.
